


Surprise

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: After a routine physical JJ gets quite a surprise that will affect herself,Will, and Henry. Set between 10x22 and 10x23.





	

JJ hated the doctors. It was always cold and miserable. She had never enjoyed the doctors. She was the kid that would go in kicking and screaming. She especially did not like physicals. Unfortunately, for her they were required for playing soccer and now because she was an FBI agent they became required once again.

This year she wasn’t dreading it. That’s how she knew something was truly wrong. She had been feeling so sick that she couldn’t wait to have her physical. 

“Everything, looks fine.” The doctor started, “The electric burns on your stomach look like they're not going to open up and are looking good. Any questions?”

“Yes, I have been feeling insanely sick.”

The doctor looked concerned, “Symptoms?”

“Um, I can barely keep anything down and my head hurts all the time.” JJ told him.

He wrote it down then started asking questions. “Are you sexually active?”

“Yes.” 

“When was the date of your last period?” The doctor asked.

“I have no idea. I'm not great about keeping track of that stuff.” That was the truth. 

“Do you and your husband use protection?” 

“No, we’ve been trying for years and nothing has happened so it doesn’t seem necessary to use it.” JJ confessed. 

“Well, I'd like to test you for pregnancy.”

JJ felt shocked, “Pregnancy?”

“I already took your blood and I'll have that tested, but for now let's try an ultrasound.” JJ laid back on the table and the doctor started the ultrasound after setting everything up. “That right there,” he circled the little dot. “Is the baby.” 

“Wow.”  
-  
JJ pulled into the garage at her house. She pulled the ultrasound out of her purse. She still couldn't believe it. A baby. JJ knew Will would be thrilled, she was too. She put the ultrasound in her purse as she walked into the her house. 

“Darlin’?” She heard Will call out. “Is that you?”

“Yes!” She went into the kitchen, that smelled amazing. She pointed at the pots filled with spaghetti, meatballs, and tomato sauce when she saw Will, “It smells amazing in here.”

“Thank you.” The two shared a quick kiss. After, their kiss Will wrapped his arms around her. “How'd your appointment go?”

JJ felt a smile take over her face. “Um, good. There's something I need to tell you.”

“Everything alright?” He asked her confused. 

“Yeah, yeah, everything's perfect. Will, I’m pregnant. You're going to be a daddy again.” JJ felt her eyes start to tear up. 

Will’s eyes light up, “Really?” JJ nodded her head yes. Will then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Both of them had started crying tears of joy. Both of them pulled away for air, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

JJ felt Will put his hand under her shirt. He rested his hand on her belly over their baby. “A baby? Wow.”

JJ placed her hand over Will’s. “I know. I almost started crying at the doctor's office. I still can't believe it. We're gonna have another little one running around here.” 

That night the two couldn't stop kissing and crying. Both were glad Henry was at a sleepover because he hated seeing his parents cry. The news of another baby was bittersweet. They both were thrilled, but this baby couldn't replace the child they had lost. 

The couple fell asleep with their hands resting protectively over their unborn baby.


End file.
